


Adornieable

by Obaug16



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tickle Fights, Truth or Dare, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obaug16/pseuds/Obaug16
Summary: What might have happened if monty didn't show up... Dornie's adoreable





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I might make a chapter 2, depends on if anyone reads it or not. Hope anyone enjoy it!

Dorothy had just finished her beer when she felt a tackle against her side and the next thing she knew she was pressed down on the couch by Connie holding her still. Ariana was firing foam bullets right at her and she couldn't stop laughing. She was so happy in that moment, she was in mu sigma theta, no douches in sight, her friends were there and Connie. Her girlfriend Connie! And she wasn't leaving! Dorothy had never loved the insepareables more, she was so happy she could cry. 

Portia and Alex had joined Ariana and now they were all shooting at her with their nerf guns. Dorothy was trying to get Connie off of her to give back but she was laughing too hard. "Fuck!" Ariana sighed when she ran out of bullets but Alex was soon giving them a new idea. "Tickle war!" Ariana screamed and threw her self on top of the girls on the coach and started tickling them and the other two quickly joined. "Guys! I'm gonna choke!" Dorothy said through corrupted laughs. "Better fight back a little better then!" Ariana said back with a grin laying across Dorothy's stomach tickling her. Dorothy could feel Connie's hands on her hips not really tickling her, more just stroking her but it sent a tingly feeling through Dorothy's body. Connie was straddling her with one leg on eighter side of her. Dorothy got her hand free for a moment and took the opportunity to reach out for Connie and bringing her face closer to her over Ariana who was still crossed over Dorothys stomach. She looked deep into Connies beautiful eyes and smiled. Connie crashed her lips on Dorothy's in a passionate kiss. One of Connie's hands left it's place on Dorothy's hip and cupped her cheek and brought them even closer. "GUYS!!!" Ariana said in a slightly panicked tone from her place pressed between them. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A THREESOME!" She tried to wiggle out but without succeding. "PLEASE JUST LET ME OUT AND THEN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Giggling the two lovebirds broke apart for a few seconds and Ariana quickly moved away. As fast as she was gone they joined lips again smiling. "Oh god! Get a room you guys!" Ariana said steadying her breathing and fixing her clothes. "You said we can do whatever we want!" Dorothy mumbled trough heated kisses. "And this is our room!"Connie added. They laughed and Dorothy tried to flip them over so that she could be on top of Connie on the small coach, which ended in them both falling right to the floor. They broke apart and started laughing. "Sorry... You okay?" Dorothy asked looking at the girl beneath her. "Yeah I'm okay, you?" "Yeah I'm okay too". They just stared at each other with big smiles on their faces. They shared one last kiss and then sat up on the floor giggling still close to each other with joined hands. 

"Okay!" Portia said breaking their moment. "Anyone in on a little truth or dare?" She asked them all and was answered with an exited "Yes!" from everyone exept Alex who sighed but went along.  
"Yay!"  
"Are we doing the clothing rule thingy?" Connie asked hesitantly.  
"Yes of course!" Ariana answered her like it was obvious.  
"So if you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have to take one piece of clothing off?"  
"Yup! I'll start! Truth or dare Alex?"Ariana said with a grin.  
"Truth"  
"Coward"  
"Shut up!  
"Okay so Alex... How old were you at your first kiss?"  
"Uhm... 16 i think? It was horrible!"  
"Damn, what happened?"  
"I would rather not talk about that!" Alex went red and quickly asked Portia instead.  
"Truth or dare Portia?  
"I think I'll do a dare"  
"Okay, let someone in this room draw on your face with waterproof markers!"  
"NO! That's not fair! They wont come off for days!"  
"Then you better take some clothes off..."  
"I hate you!" She answered while throwing off one of her socks.  
"You have to take both socks as one!" Ariana pointed out.  
"Fine" Portia muttered.

The game went on and soon Ariana was the only one still fully dressed. Dorothy lost her shirt when she was dared to actually take her shirt off, she wasn't the one to say no to a dare. They were all a little bit drunk and giggly, Portia was was wearing a bra on her head, Ariana had Harry Potter glasses and a scar painted on her face and Alex had all of her remaining clothes on inside out. Connie was in just her bra and leggings and Dorothy had clothespins in her whole hair.  
"Connie! Truth or dare?" Ariana asked taking a sip from her beer.  
"Dare!"  
"Give Dee a hickey!"  
Connie coughed. "What?" She looked at Dorothy and they both burst out in giggles.  
"Come here..." Dorothy said dragging Connie closer for a kiss, after a while Connie started to kiss down her jaw and neck and started sucking. Dorothy couldn't help but moan, it felt amazing. She put her hands on Connies naked hips and dragged her a little closer.  
"Okay WOW!" Alex said putting her hands in front of her eyes. "Didn't you guys get together like... Today?"  
"Yeah but let's be honest, they've been eye fucking for way longer than that!" Portia pointed out.  
"Oh shut... up you guys, Connie!" Dorothy unwillingly pushed Connie away.  
"Lets continue that later huh?" Dorothy whispered to connie but they could all hear her clearly.  
"You know we can hear you right?" Ariana said and an awkward silence settled in.  
"Yes! Let's continue that later!" Connie said turning to the rest of the group breaking the silence. She put her hand on Dorothy's thigh and soon felt Dorothy's hand on her own. Dorothy looked away with a smile but a little embarrassed and Ariana made her face turn even more red when she started speaking with laughter in her words. "At least she gave you a hickey!" They were all giggling and the game kept going on until they were all too tired and giggly to continue.


End file.
